Bratz:The Big Talent Show
by lightuptheskyxo
Summary: It's a story about how the Bratz win the big talent show and how they go through life as singers.


Bratz: The Big Talent Show

"Everyone, the big Talent Show is Friday so you have to start thinking about what you want to do," Cloe, the school president, said into the megaphone. "I repeat, the big Talent Show is Friday so start thinking." Everyone clapped. Cloe put down the megaphone and ran over to her friends. "You rock Cloe." Sasha said. "So," Yasmin said. "What are we gonna do?" "I was thinking," Jade said. "We could sing one of the songs from our Rock Angelz album." "Or," Yasmin said. "The Fashion Pixies one." "Another good suggestion." Sasha said. "How about we sing that song that's our fave," Cloe said brushing aside her blonde hair from her face. "Make You Wanna Dance, from our Genie Magic album." "Or how about you just don't enter." a mean voice said. The Bratz turned to see Kaycee and Kirstee, the meanest twins ever. "Or how about you get out of this conversation." Cloe said rolling her eyes. "Whatever." Kaycee said walking away. Kirstee followed her and Jade said, "How many nose jobs has Kaycee had?" "At least four." Sasha said. "One too many." Yasmin said. "Yeah." Jade said. "How about we all meet at the Bratz Pad today and discuss this." Sasha suggested. "Deal." the others said. "Me and Sasha better head to class then." Jade said. "Have fun in Mr. Del Rio's class," Cloe said. "He's giving a boring lecture, it was so boring that I slept through the last five minutes of class." "Some lecture about the painting, Mona Lisa." Yasmin added picking up her books. "Let me make sure that I have my book from the library." Sasha said walking. "See ya." Cloe and Yasmin said. They then walked off to class.

"His lecture was the most boring lecture ever." Sasha said as her and the girls walked out of Stiles High School. "Told you." Yasmin said unlocking her car. "We'll meet at the pad." Sasha said getting into her Silver Nissan Altima. The Bratz drove off. Once at the pad, Cloe said, "I need a fresh smoothie." "We do too." Sasha said unlocking the pad door. They went inside and sat at the table. "We have Chemistry homework, Algebra IB homework, and Language Arts homework." Yasmin said taking out her books and notebooks. "Tell me about it." Jade said. "I have a question," Cloe said. "How is it that we are singers and actresses, but still miserable?" "Good question," Sasha said. "I don't know, I mean, we have everything, a mansion, a beach house, a magazine, three cars each, so why are we." "Maybe it's school." Jade said. "We have to keep going there though." Yasmin said. "And we have to go to college or our parents will kill us." Cloe added. "Yeah." Sasha said resting her head on the table. The girls did their homework and then went down to the Smoothie Bar.

"Four smoothies this way Eitan." Jade said once at the Smoothie Bar. "Excuse me," a voice said. "But do you know where a newstand is?" The Bratz turned to see a black-haired girl wearing blue jeans, white high-heel sandals, and a black tube top standing there. "Yeah," Jade said. "It's right over there, where that guy is standing." "Thank you," the girl said. "I'm Jenna by the way." "Cool," Jade said. "I'm Jade, and that's Cloe, Yasmin, and Sasha." The girls waved. "Nice to meet you all," Jenna said shaking their hands. "Well see ya." "Bye." The Bratz said. "She's nice." Yasmin said. "You guys have to try my latest creation," Eitan said. "I call it, the Bratz Smoothie." The Bratz tasted it. "Yum." Yasmin said smiling. "What did you put in it?" Sasha asked taking another sip. "Glad you asked," Eitan said smiling. "I combined it with you guys' favorite smoothies." "So," Cloe said. "You combined it with apple, banana, blueberry, and strawberry?" "Sure did." Eitan said wiping the counter top. "Rockin." Jade said. "These will be a hit." Cloe said. "Thanks guys," Eitan said. "So what are you gonna do for the Talent Show?" "We agreed on singing One Of A Kind, from Fashion Pixies." Yasmin said. "Cool." Eitan said. The girls spotted Dylan and Cameron coming toward the Smoothie Bar. "Hey." Dylan said. "What's new?" Sasha said. "Well," Cameron said sitting on a stool. "Dylan can beat me in Grand Theft Auto for sure." "She said what's new." Cloe said. "Yeah," Yasmin said. "We already know that you don't stand a chance against him." "What's new with you guys then?" Dylan asked. "Well," Cloe said. "We're singing One Of A Kind for the Talent Show." "Awesome." Dylan said. "You guys will win for sure." Cameron said. "I'll say." Eitan said. "You guys have to try Eitan's new Bratz Smoothie." Yasmin said. Eitan gave Dylan and Cameron a Bratz Smoothie. They took a sip and Dylan said, "These rock." "I'll say." Cameron said. "We think that they'll be a hit." Cloe said getting up. "We better head home." Sasha said. The Bratz went on home.

The next morning, the Bratz all met at Stiles High School. "Hey girls." Yasmin said going inside. "I can't wait until the Talent Show on Friday." Cloe said. "We rock." Jade said. "We're hot." Sasha said. "And we're the the girls with the Passion for Fashion." Cloe and Yasmin said together. "Let's go." Sasha said to Jade. Jade and Sasha went to Mrs. Stewarts math class and Yasmin and Cloe went to Mr. Del Rio's chemistry class.

At 12:00 PM, it was finally time for lunch. Yasmin and Cloe saved spots for Jade and Sasha. "Hey people." Sasha said sitting down. "Hey." Yasmin said. "I meant to ask," Sasha said. "How was Mr. Del Rio's class?" "Boring as usual." Cloe said moving her fork around in her mashed potatoes. "What was the lecture about today?" Jade asked taking a sip of milk. "About abstract art." Yasmin answered. "Booring." Sasha said taking a sip of her water. "How was math?" Cloe asked. "Terrible." Sasha said. "She got caught chewing gum so she has to write a one-hundred word essay on the Importance of Math." Jade pointed out. "I though that Mrs. Stewart was all for letting kids chew gum in class." Cloe said. "Yeah." Yasmin added. "She was," Sasha said taking another sip of water. "But she got in trouble by the principle, Mr. Mellman." "Okay," Cloe said. "I better put my gum in my locker before I go to math." "Same here." Yasmin agreed. The Bratz finished eating lunch and then went on to their last two classes.

At 3:00 PM, the Bratz met outside Stiles High's entrance. "That lecture was so boring." Sasha complained outside. "We warned you." Cloe said holding her books in her arms. "No homework for the rest of the week guys," Yasmin pointed out. "So let's start working on wardrobe, the song, and the moves for the Talent Show." "I got the moves." Sasha said. "I got wardrobe." Jade said. "Me and Yasmin will work out the song." Cloe added. "We are going to be fabulous." Jade said. The Bratz got into their car and drove to the Office Towers. They went up to their pad and went inside. Yasmin and Cloe practiced song, Jade worked on finding them a totally cool outfit, and Sasha worked on the moves. After three long hours, they were tired so they went on home.

For the next two days, the Bratz went to school, then to the pad to rehearse, and then home. Then, it was finally Friday. The Bratz were backstage in the school's auditorium. They were dressed in their jeans with butterflies on them, halter tops, and high-heel sandals. "We're gonna win this year." Sasha said putting on bracelets. "We're gonna beat the Rock Girlz." Cloe said. "And we are going to be fabulous." Jade and Yasmin added together. The Bratz waited backstage. After a half hour, six acts had gone on. "And now, welcome, the Rock Girlz." Cloe announced. The Rock Girlz went on stage and sang, One Of A Kind. "Hey," Cloe said. "That's our song." "No kidding." Sasha said with her hands on her hips. "Those freaks." Yasmin said. "Then we'll just have to sing something else." Jade said. "I got it," Yasmin said. "We'll sing, You've Got It." "Totally." the others said. After the Rock Girlz were done, the Bratz went on stage and sang, "You've Got It, something like no one else, you can tell, oh." After they were done, the principle came on stage and said, "I will now announce the winner." The Bratz crossed their fingers and held hands. "The winner is, the Bratz!" the principle announced. The Bratz ran on stage and took the trophey. "Thanks everyone." they said into the microphone. The Bratz went back backstage and Sasha said, "We will totally be BFF's forever."


End file.
